


First Best

by kanzenhanzai



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: yaoi_challenge, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzenhanzai/pseuds/kanzenhanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo aims to use his free time while alone at home wisely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to "A Bene Placito" [[available here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25892)], where my fic challenge was "Gojyo masturbating" and Gojyo's second best masturbation fantasy was mentioned, to which my recipient commented "wonder what his first best one is?"

Gojyo leaned into the spray of the shower, reveling in the feel of hot water running down his body. Hakkai was out of the house doing whatever a Hakkai does on a Sunday afternoon and indulgence was fair game. Gojyo tipped his head under the water and grinned down at his growing erection. Hakkai out of the house meant less guilt about Hakkai-related indulgences.

Gojyo gave his dick a quick stroke. He'd started saving his masturbatory exploits for when Hakkai was gone, the embarrassment factor having kicked up a notch after most his fantasies had begun to feature his roommate. Getting caught masturbating was one thing, getting caught by the person you were masturbating over had to be mortifying. Though fuck, even with thoughts like that, Gojyo couldn't help that his number one shower fantasy had become one of Hakkai walking into the bathroom while Gojyo was jerking off to thoughts of him.

Somehow the curtain would fail to conceal what Gojyo had been up to, and both of them would freeze as their eyes met.

"Gojyo," Hakkai would say. "I'm so sorry. I – I didn't hear the water running," He'd say. "I must've been distracted," and it would be an obvious lie.

His gaze would trail down Gojyo's body, only returning to Gojyo's blatant erection after having viewed the entire display of bare wet flesh.

Gojyo, though not an easily embarrassed man, knew even he'd feel a blush coming on, being on the receiving end of a look that intense coming from the man he'd just been fantasizing about. He'd try to joke the whole situation away, give them both an out, but Hakkai wouldn't take it.

No, instead Hakkai would step into the shower, his clothes still on, and with one hand, he'd press Gojyo against the wall. The water would be soaking him through, his hair plastered to his head, his monocle practically useless and he'd say softly, "is this what you wanted?" as he grasped Gojyo's cock.

Gojyo would groan out a "yes" and let his head fall back against the tile, while Hakkai stroked him. He'd grasp at Hakkai's soaked shirt-sleeves, hips thrusting and body needing more contact than just hand on cock. Hakkai's head would be down, his eyes focusing on his work so he wouldn't expect it when Gojyo tightened his grip and pulled him forward, Hakkai's forehead resting at the join of Gojyo's neck and shoulder.

Hakkai would take advantage of his new position to mouth at Gojyo's neck and Gojyo would pull at Hakkai's clothes wherever he could reach, but would be ultimately unsuccessful in getting Hakkai undressed. By now, Hakkai's free hand would have snaked around Gojyo's body and his fingers would be stroking Gojyo's ass. Eventually, Hakkai's middle finger will start to tease its way between his cheeks. He wouldn't head immediately for Gojyo's hole, instead Hakkai would dip slowly into the cleft of his ass, starting at the very top, stroking in slowly and retreating. Just teasing him.

Finally, _finally_, Hakkai would have sped up his attentions to Gojyo's erection, twisting his grip around the head of Gojyo's cock, smoothing back down to its base and that would be when he'd finally breach Gojyo's body. When Gojyo was panting and so _close_.

Just the tip of his finger - and just that minor intrusion would be a surprise, even though Gojyo would be expecting it, wanting it. Gojyo knew he'd gasp and thrust himself against Hakkai, and Hakkai taking advantage of the movement would thrust his finger in further, would twist his fist hard around Gojyo's cock and Gojyo would come, shuddering against Hakkai's body, spilling on his water-drenched shirt.

Gojyo swore softly, his body tensing before a bright moment of release and then, breathing hard, he watched his come swirl down the drain along with the now-lukewarm water of the shower. Letting go of his dick, he leaned back against the shower wall. The fantasy always ended with his orgasm. He never made it to what could possibly happen next and he suspected it was because even in the heat of the moment, his brain couldn't come up with anything other than a wet, panicked and apologetic Hakkai getting the hell out of the shower.

He sighed. Ah well, at least his brain had a whole slew of ways to choose from to cause a panicked, apologetic Hakkai.


End file.
